Right now
by xscrxpx
Summary: Donde Bonnie tiene cáncer terminal y Springtrap lo acompaña sus últimos meses de vida.


_Ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí._

Los sollozos de mi madre me hacían sentir demasiado dolor en mi corazón. Me abrazó con fuerza, susurró en mi oído que todo iba a estar bien y que no me dejaría ir. No hasta que tuviera muchos más años de los que tengo, quizá unos sesenta más.

–Saldremos de esto, cariño. N-no te preocupes, mamá siempre estará para ti. –Asentí sin verla. Sabía que rompería a llorar sí miraba su rostro. Tragué saliva con dificultad, el nudo en mi garganta era demasiado grande. – ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? No soportaría perderte, no puedo perderte.

–Mamá, sólo aprovecha lo que me queda de vida… –Y rompí a llorar. No quería que mi vida terminara tan rápido, todavía quería hacer muchas cosas: obtener una carrera, casarme con alguien que haga a mi corazón latir con fuerza, cumplir mi sueño de ser famoso. Mi vida no podía terminar así, simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

–Aquí traigo los resultados, señora. –El doctor se sentó y la miró con mucha tristeza. –Lo siento, su hijo ya no tiene probabilidades de sobrevivir a esto. –Mamá comenzó a llorar con fuerza al igual que yo. Realmente quería vivir, pero quizá papá deseaba que me reuniese con él en el más allá. Cubrí mi boca en un gran intento de ocultar los sollozos.

– ¿En serio no se puede hacer nada?

–Podría someterlo a una serie de quimioterapias, pero el cáncer ya está plantado en su organismo y es bastante agresivo. Quisiera poder hacer por el muchacho, lamentablemente no puedo. Lo siento tanto. –Me abracé a mamá y comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño. No quería dejarla sola, no estaba preparado para partir, esto tenía que ser una jodida broma.

 **. . .**

Para ayudar a "alargar" mi tiempo de vida, mamá y yo nos mudamos a un lugar sin tanta contaminación ni altura. Le rogué a mamá que cerca del bosque donde vivíamos con papá, prácticamente estaba devuelta al lugar de mi niñez.

Cuando salí a caminar un poco, choqué con un chico por accidente; él se sorprendió al verme. – ¿Bonnie? –Lo miré bien, se me hacía bastante conocido.

– ¿Springtrap? –Rió con alegría y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Le correspondí, alegre de haber encontrado a mi mejor amigo de la infancia. –Oh, dios, no puedo creer que seas tú. –Tal hecho hizo que por un momento olvidara todo lo que me preocupaba.

–Ni yo que tú seas tú. Has crecido bastante y… Oh, por Dios, ¿Cómo has estado? –Mi sonrisa desapareció, una mirada sombría y triste. – ¿Sucede algo, Bon?

–Es que… No creo que podamos pasar juntos tanto tiempo como deseo. –Frunció su ceño. –Tengo cáncer terminal. –Cubrió su boca, se veía bastante impactado. Bajó la mirada, demasiado triste. – ¿El grupito de Foxy sigue estando aquí?

–Desafortunadamente sí, pero ahora son mucho peor que antes. Me hacen daño dentro y fuera de la escuela. A veces detesto tanto mi vida, ¿Sabes? –Lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé hacia el bosque. Allí había un camino que me sabía de memoria, el cual llevaba a las partes más claras y hermosas del bosque.

–No odies tu vida. –Musite suavemente. –Cuando estés al borde de la muerte, te arrepentirás de decir esas palabras… ¡Oh! Llegamos. –Se quedó maravillado por lo preciosa que lucía la naturaleza. Aquí me sentía más conectado a mi padre. – ¿Sabes? Cuando ellos me golpeaban, deseaba morir. Siempre fui la víctima de sus infernales juegos. Sin embargo, prefería que yo fuese quien resultara herido, me daba muchísimo pavor que te hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, mi padre murió, mamá y yo nos mudamos, todo cambió. –Suspiré. –Me di cuenta de que lo malos ratos son momentáneos, de que la vida es realmente hermosa… Ahora no quiero morir, Spring, no quiero.

Me rodeó con sus brazos, apegándome a su pecho. –Nadie quiere que mueras, Bonnie. Te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo que esa vez. –Correspondí el abrazó aferrándome a su ropa. La sensación de plenitud y calma me llenaron por completo, haciéndome ver cuánto necesitaba a este chico.

– ¿Sabes cuánto te extrañé, Spring? –Rió.

–No más de lo que yo te extrañe, Bon.

 **. . .**

Primer día de clases. Springtrap y yo caminamos en silencio hasta la escuela, no era un silencio incómodo, en realidad parecía que ninguno de los dos quería hablar de lo que esperaba allí. Prefería pudrirme en una institución mental que estar con todo ese grupo de tontos egoístas y narcisistas.

Cruzar las puertas de la escuela no fui precisamente la experiencia más agradable. –Mira quien llego… –Escuché decir a alguien. Springtrap se tensó a mi lado y mordió su labio con fuerza mientras apretaba mi mano. –Hola, hola, Springtrap, veo que has traído a un nuevo amigo… –Fruncí mi ceño. Alguien tomó la manga de mi chaqueta y obligó a que me volteara. Con mi rostro impasible, enfrente la molesta compañía. – ¡Wow! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Por fin tenemos a los dos conejitos reunidos para nuestra completa diversión. ¿No lo crees, Bonnie?

Con tan sólo ver aquella mirada amarilla y ese cabello rojo sangre, supe quién era. –Ciertamente, preferiría pudrirme en el infierno antes que tratar contigo. –Escupí con un deje de indiferencia con la total intención de provocarlo. No iba a impedir que me hiciera daño, sólo quería una verdadera razón para que mi muerte no me doliera, al menos no tanto.

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso no recuerdas esos días divertidos, cariño? Yo los extraño demasiado. –Reí sin humor.

–Sí, claro, ¿Cómo no extrañarlos? –Respondí con sarcasmo. Una sonrisa seductora se plantó en sus labios.

–Te pusiste bastante lindo. –Susurró acariciando mi cabello y luego mi rostro. Hice una mueca de asco.

–Y tú sigues siendo igual de detestable. –Mascullé sonriendo inocentemente. El dorso de su mano aterrizó en mi mejilla, volteando mí rostro; un golpe limpio que me hizo reír por lo bajo. Negué con la cabeza y luego di media vuelta, ignorándolo por completo. Springtrap estaba siendo sostenido por otros dos chicos, rodé los ojos. –Vamos a clase, Spring. –Dije tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo con fuerza para que lo soltaran.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados del grupito de Foxy, comenzó su fastidioso interrogatorio. – ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele algo?

–Claro que estoy bien, y no me duele nada, no te preocupes. –Sonreí un poco. Al llegar al salón, dos chicas rubias y una con el cabello rosa con blanco nos miraron fijamente, se susurraron algunas cosas y luego se rieron fuertemente. Negué desaprobatoriamente ante su notoria discreción.

– ¿Acaso no te dolió el golpe de Foxy? –Me encogí de hombros.

–Cuando vivía en Nebraska me diagnosticaron una rara enfermedad. –Springtrap me miró atento. –No puedo sentir dolor. Por eso nos dimos cuenta muy tarde de los síntomas del cáncer, hasta al doctor le impresionó. –Spring soltó una carcajada.

– ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, estúpido? Demonios, estás algo mal. –Nuevamente me encogí de hombros, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Esta fue borrada al instante cuando vi a Foxy llegar junto con sus amigos; nuevamente se convirtió en una mueca de asco al ver que esa expresión repulsiva seguía en su cara.

–Te diré algo: prefiero que me golpeen a mi antes que a ti. Tú si puedes sentir el dolor, yo no, así que me da igual que me dañen y saquen moretones; no importará si se trata de protegerte. –Me miró preocupado.

–No estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero si llegara a pasar, ¿Cómo los ocultarás de tu madre?

–El doctor dijo que me saldrían moretones de la nada y no sé qué tanto más, luego le pregunto. No sospechará nada, lo prometo. –Puse mi mano en su hombro. –No debes de preocuparte, Spring, deja que yo me haga cargo de todo. Déjame protegerte hasta el final, por favor.

–No vuelvas a decir algo parecido…

 **. . .**

Comencé a sentir como si me rozaran suavemente con sus zapatos. Ellos reían, yo fingía llorar para que no se dieran cuenta de nada, actuar normal y que no sospecharan nada. Debía pretender que me estaba muriendo del dolor y que deseaba con toda mi alma que pararan, aunque las ganas de reír no me faltaban. –Ya. Dejen al pequeño marica en paz. –Escupí un poco de sangre mientras veía cómo se alejaban riendo. Springtrap rápidamente se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó llorando.

– ¡Dime que estás bien, maldición! –Asentí un poco indiferente. Me levanté con rapidez, pero un mareo hizo que me sostuviera del rubio. Sangre comenzó a brotar de mi nariz y puntos negros nublaban mi vista. Quería vomitar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, tenía de aguantar. –Joder, no, no estás bien.

–Sólo es un mareo… –Logré musitar sosteniéndome de sus hombros y dejando que me abrazara. Me arrastró hasta una banca que estaba allí cerca. –Tengo unas pastillas en mi mochila, ¿Podrías dármelas? Por favor… –Corrió hacia donde le dije. – ¡No olvides el agua! –Intenté bromear, pero él sólo me miró seriamente mientras llevaba mi encargo. Las ingerí y me dispuse a descansar un rato hasta que me sentí mejor. –Lamento las molestias. –Dije mientras me limpiaba y sonreía un poco. Él sólo negó.

 **. . .**

Springtrap apretaba mi mano y mamá acariciaba mi cabello. Ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos. El doctor llegó con un papel en la mano, nos miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Desde que pisé el suelo de este hospital, supe que las cosas iban bastante mal, pero ya no me importaba morir, quizá simplemente sería cerrar los ojos y dejar de ver el mundo de los humanos. –Lamento informarles que al chico sólo le quedan aproximadamente dos meses de vida. –Mamá cubrió su boca y Springtrap me abrazó con bastante fuerza. Los dos comenzaron a llorar, yo me limité a suspirar. –Lo siento mucho, señora.

 **. . .**

–Hola, Bonnie. –Saludó Chica, una de las populares, con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa junto con sus dos amigas. Las miré un momento e hice un movimiento con la cabeza, respondiendo, después miré a la completa nada con el propósito de ignorarlas. Algo me decía que sería imposible.

Springtrap había ido por una ensalada para mí y algo para él, apuesto que una hamburguesa. Comienzo a extrañar la carne. – ¿Te comió la lengua el conejo? –Se burló Mangle en un intento de hacerme sentir incómodo. Me frustré por no poder sentir más allá de lástima y asco.

–Me pregunto por qué tus provocaciones no surten el efecto deseado. Ni siquiera me incitan a querer morir. –Susurré cansado, las tres chicas dejaron de reír al instante. Las voltee a ver y me encontré con sus miradas confundidas. –Tendría que sentirme tan muerto como él.

– ¿Podrías decirnos de que hablas? –Murmuró Toy Chica.

– ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia triste? –Sin esperar que me contestará, seguí hablando. –A papá le gustaba el bosque, era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Un día, fui a buscarlo y lo encontré sin vida. Recuerdo su piel fría y pálida, sus ojos con expresión perdida y su cuerpo relajado sobre la hierba. Papá siempre fue una parte esencial en mí, no sabes cuánto lamenté su muerte. Con el paso del tiempo, dejó de dolerme tal hecho, pero me gusta ir al bosque para recordar todos aquellos momentos que vivimos juntos, sobre todo ahora… –No le iba a contar nada acerca de mi enfermedad, sería estúpido e inservible. –Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto. Tal vez necesito más daño emocional para poder desear la muerte. –Me encogí de hombros.

– ¡No digas eso! –Chilló Mangle.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Es horrible lo que dices. Imaginarte muerto me da escalofríos. –Susurró Chica con expresión incómoda.

–Lamentablemente, ese es mi destino. No puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. –Reí sin humor. –Ni siquiera tengo deseos de morir…

–No lo hagas. –Musitó Toy Chica. De alguna extraña manera, me sentí sorprendido. Era la primera vez que me decían tales palabras de aliento con la seriedad debida. Aunque no quería creerles, esa parte odiosa mía me susurró que, quizá, decían la verdad, que no era otra mentira más.

 **. . .**

Springtrap y yo nos encerramos en mi cuarto. En el reproductor comenzaba a sonar una canción, una que me brindaba calma y me hacía recordar tantas cosas. –Esa canción me encanta. –Dijo Spring con una suave sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad? Es mi favorita. –Ambos nos recostamos en la cama. El rubio se aferró a mi torso, me limité a acariciar su cabello con toda la ternura posible.

 _Las luces se apagan y la noche está llamándome, sí. Escucho voces cantando en la calle y sé que no iremos a casa por un largo tiempo, pero sé que no estaré solo, amo este sentimiento y ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí, conmigo, porque ahora todo es nuevo para mí. Tú sabes que no puedo luchar contra el sentimiento y cada noche lo siento. Ahora, desearía que estuvieras conmigo._

–Nunca... Nunca fui capaz de decirte algo. –Algo nervioso, suspiró. –Quizá te quieras alejar de mí después de esto, aunque eso me destrozaría el alma. Sin embargo, ya no puedo callarlo, creo que este es el mejor momento para decirlo. –Nuestros ojos se conectaron durante algunos segundos que parecieron eternos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Logré susurrar en un intento de no perderme en tan preciosos orbes color gris.

 _Tarde por la noche, los espacios, con nuestros amigos, tú y yo. Amo estas caras, al igual que solía ser. Y no volveremos a casa por un largo tiempo, pero sé que no estaré solo... Me siento como..._

–Estoy enamorado de ti. –Una sensación cálida inundó mi pecho brindándome alivio.

–Escuchar eso me hace muy feliz.

 _Ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí, conmigo. Porque ahora todo es nuevo para mí. Tú sabes que no puedo luchar contra el sentimiento y cada noche lo siento. Ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí, conmigo... Y podría hacer esto para siempre... Y vamos a enloquecer juntos..._

– ¿De verdad? –Asentí con una gran sonrisa. Besé su frente dulcemente, sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras que sus manos temblaban.

 _Las luces se apagan y te escucho llamándome..._

Nuestros labios se unieron, el salado sabor de sus lágrimas combinándose con el dulce de su boca. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello, se pasearon por mi cuello y delinearon mi rostro. Las mías se mantuvieron fijas en su cintura, apretando un poco su ropa, queriendo aferrarme a él con miedo de que desapareciera.

 _Ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí, conmigo. Porque ahora todo es nuevo para mí. Tú sabes que no puedo luchar contra el sentimiento y cada noche lo siento..._

Jadeé. –Te amo, Spring, no sabes cuánto.

–Yo también, mucho más que a cualquier persona. No quiero que mueras, Bon, no quiero...

 **. . .**

 **Springtrap.**

Caminé detrás de Bonnie cuidando cada paso que daba. Su madre le había dicho que era mejor que muriese en un hospital, pero él se negó rotundamente, así que me encargaría de cuidarlo a todas horas, sobre todo en la escuela.

Me alegraba mucho el darme cuenta que ya habían pasado casi tres meses de que el doctor le había dicho que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Quizá pase mucho más tiempo y él no muera. No quiero ni pensar que se sentirá perderlo, ni saber lo mucho que me haría falta. Sería horrible.

Se detuvo abruptamente, asustándome. –Spring, ¿Me prometes que nunca me olvidarás? – ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

–Te lo prometo. –Susurré confundido.

–C-cuando te sientas solo, ve al bosque, al lugar de siempre, el nuestro. Atesóralo siempre, porque allí estaré cuando me necesites. –Mi rostro palideció y perdí mi sonrisa. Pareciera que me estaba avisando sobre… No, imposible. No puede ser cierto.

–Iré todos los días, sí es lo que quieres. –Me sonrió débilmente, volviendo a caminar al instante. Foxy salió de uno de los pasillos y luego miró a Bonnie con emoción. Entonces me di cuenta de lo pálido que se veía su rostro. Comencé a temblar y lo seguí con la ansiedad comenzando a surgir en mi pecho.

– ¡Y aquí tenemos a nuestra presa favorita! –Cuando intenté evitar que se acercaran a él, Freddy corrió hacia mí y me tomó de ambos brazos, impidiendo mi propósito. Me removí, esta vez desesperado, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil? – ¿Qué tal, conejito? ¿Me has extrañado? – ¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡No lo toques!

–Foxy… –Masculló sin fuerzas, _sin vida_. Se acercó al pelirrojo con demasiada lentitud. –Y-yo… –La frase no fue terminada. Cayó de rodillas ante él y después al suelo, boca abajo. Sentí como si algo fuese arrancado de mí.

– ¡Bonnie! –Logré zafarme del castaño y corrí hacia el amor de mi vida. Mangle llegó corriendo y también se arrodilló su lado mientras yo lo colocaba boca arriba. Tenía la mirada perdida, _muerta_ , y sangre salía de su nariz. Entré en pánico y comencé a removerlo con toda la desesperación que me inundaba. –Despierta, no me dejes solo, tu no… –Mi voz se quebró ante el gran nudo que se formó en mi garganta, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

– ¿Sí? Hay un chico inconsciente a mi lado…. Está enfermo de cáncer y no responde… –Ella también comenzó a llorar, el par de rubias igual. Foxy veía sorprendido y Freddy estaba aterrado.

–No me dejes, Bonnie, no ahora…. Te necesito… ¡No te vayas, joder! –Sabía que mis súplicas eran inútiles. La persona que amaba, la que me había dado una razón para vivir, se había ido, me había dejado. Se fue, arrebatándome cualquier rostro de ilusión, de felicidad, llevándose todo consigo, dejándome completamente vacío y solo.

 _... Ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí, conmigo._


End file.
